tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaFan123 as "Sadie" (Camp Drama)
22:01 <@Eva1> Your second character is Sadie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 22:02 <@Eva1> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 22:02 No 22:02 <@Eva1> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 22:03 Yes 22:04 <@Eva1> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 22:04 Protagonist 22:05 <@Eva1> Great. Your character for your scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 22:05 Eva1 has changed nick to Courtney2 22:05 Noah2 has changed nick to Sadie5 22:05 <@Courtney2> Sadie, are you going to spend all your time on the island crying over Katie? >.> 22:06 *Sniffle* But I REALLY REALLY miss her... :'( 22:06 I've, like, never done anything without her in like... FOREVER! 22:06 <@Courtney2> Look, you're stronger, smarter, and... well... better built then her. 22:06 <@Courtney2> You don't need Katie. 22:06 <@Courtney2> She's only holding you back. 22:07 You... think that? 22:07 <@Courtney2> Totally. 22:07 <@Courtney2> Katie's already moved on. 22:07 <@Courtney2> You need to do the same. :s 22:08 She's DEAD?... You want me to die?! D: 22:08 <@Courtney2> N... no. -_- 22:08 <@Courtney2> I didn't mean that!! :@ 22:08 CDinner has changed nick to CD-TDA 22:08 <@Courtney2> She's being independant now! 22:08 <@Courtney2> You need to do the same! 22:08 <@Courtney2> :@ 22:09 But, wouldn't she have said something to me, if she wanted to be more independent? 22:10 <@Courtney2> No. 22:10 <@Courtney2> Don't you see? 22:10 <@Courtney2> It's all in her plan to vote you off at the merge. 22:10 <@Courtney2> You need to stick with me if we're going to get all these lame-o losers off this island. 22:11 *Gasp* How- B-b-but I thought me and her were friends, no, BFFFL! How could she do such a thing? 22:11 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 22:11 <@CD-TDA> Your second character is Noah. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 22:11 <@Courtney2> ... 22:11 <@Courtney2> Uh. 22:12 <@CD-TDA> wait 22:12 <@CD-TDA> wait 22:12 <@CD-TDA> wait 22:12 <@CD-TDA> I am dumb. 22:12 <@CD-TDA> Sorry. 22:12 <@CD-TDA> You ended. 22:12 <@CD-TDA> lol 22:12 <@CD-TDA> haha 22:12 <@CD-TDA> Sorry 22:12 <@CD-TDA> lol xD 22:12 <@CD-TDA> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions